Our Crazed Love Affair
by DamonInuLover23
Summary: A.U. Well, I am engaged to a man that was taken. Now, before you jump to conclusions, let me explain! Our Story isn't as typical as any other, Love will make you do crazy things. Just so you know, My Name is Kagome Higurashi and the man I am engaged to is Inuyasha Tashio. This is Our Crazy Love Affair or Story. He's my Person, How far would you go for yours? I'll tell you my story
1. Chapter 1: The Fire

Our Crazed Love Story

Chapter 1: The Fire

We never thought it would get this far… I don't think anyone did, we certainly didn't mean for it to go this far… To hurt anybody, But when you go as far as we did, you already knew someone was bound to get hurt. I look around and there is smoke everywhere, broken glass, small embers, water…. I look around my house, or what's left of it.

I run my hands through my raven black wavy hair that is loose right now… with the weight of my 3.5 carat diamond engagement ring… My Fiancé is currently talking with his brother and police officers … the Ambulance already checked my vitals and I'm fine. The firefighters are looking for the origin of the fire, where it all started and it I can only surmise it started in my basement, because his collections were down there… I hadn't fully moved in yet.

I already know who did this… but, I also know the justice system, and there isn't sufficient evidence to make any convictions…

You're probably wondering what the hell I am talking about… Well, I am engaged to a man that was taken. Now, before you jump to conclusions, let me explain! Our Story isn't as typical as any other, and I don't really think there are typical stories anymore, for you see, all love stories are different, just the endings are normally the same, you either get the guy or (girl for those of you) or you don't. Love will make you do crazy things that you rationally or otherwise normally wouldn't do…

Just so you know, My Name is Kagome Higurashi and the man I am engaged to is Inuyasha Tashio.

I'll start from the beginning so you will understand just how I got myself this deep.

* * *

**_Good Morning Everyone!_**

**_I know it has been a while, But, I got some new ideas and some time, I already in progress of writing chapters, _**

**_please send me feedback, it's extremely important to me, and it tells me what my readers want to see, after all this is for you!_**

**_I still have the Poll on my page, so check it out as well as my other stories that I will be revisiting. _**

**_Hope to hear from you all very soon!_**

**_DamonInuLover23 :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Have We Met Before?

Our Crazed Love Story

Chapter 1: Have We Met Before?

Our story beginnings on a spring afternoon – the Sun was high in the sky, I was a little girls birthday party, with my younger brother Sota and my Mom. The little girl's name was Mika; her mom's name was Rin. Rin Tashio was a very good friend of my mother's and was married to Sesshomaru Tashio. It was January 16th, we were all at Barnett Park, we had just arrived, Sota ran ahead to play with Mika, and my mother greeted Rin.

As I followed, with gifts in hand, I saw a very sporty looking car, me being curious, got a really good look at it and realized that it was an Infiniti G35 with Black rims and a lot of mods on it. Including the duel exhausts, you could tell was going to be very loud. My first thought on the car, 'I'm sure the owner is probably a stuck up douchebag.' There was no way a female owned that car… I left the shiny car alone and got my camera to start to take beautiful scenic pictures. I noticed that Rin's Husband had been keeping someone company, they had a black hood on, I wasn't really sure who it was… I tried through my lenses to sneak a peek, but every time, I got close, he would turn away… I didn't want to ask Rin either.

I didn't realize this then, but this car was going to change of my life… forever…

Throughout the party, I moved to several areas while keeping an eye on my brother, my mother mostly talked to some other adults there including Izayoi. Want to hear a funny story? I met Rin and Izayoi at my High school graduation party. It was a water party… pretty awesome I know. Lol My Mom invited Rin and Mika to my party and Izayoi came with her, so she wouldn't be alone with tiny Mika. This was Mika's 5th birthday party.

She received many presents and was a complete cutie. It was also at that party that I met my Director, you see, I had an interview for a job, that following week. I had to interview with him, so coming to this party, I was freaking out as it is.

Turns out, I did well, and that same day I got a job offer with my new company, it was my first official job, and was paying pretty well; it was a call center, not bad for my first job, like ever.

I started working, and made friends pretty quickly. That is, until I met him, Inuyasha Tashio.

He had been working at Tashio Inc – his father's company as a lowly Representative for about a year, and he was about to move up to his real position as a SVP of Claims and eventually president.

He was sitting in the break room with a bunch of other guys, who I later was introduced as Kouga Ookami and Miroku Moushin. They were buds, Apparently in training for VP positions as well… according to them, I was not allowed to tell anyone… it was a secret… They are looking into their Departments and trying to gauge what really needs improvement.

I kept their secret, well I only told my Best Friend Sango Taijiya – not that she was going to tell anyone else. I didn't really talk to Inuyasha much; he was very reserved and didn't really talk to anyone.

Until, I broke through his barrier, once I did that, I found out he had a Girlfriend named Kikyo – by then I thought I was already in too deep, you see, Inuyasha and I hung out a couple times, I found out that he lived with his Girlfriend and Mom in the same house… it's the same house that we had our first kiss.

After that, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, it was so wrong, but felt so right. Never in my life had I ever been with a guy that emotionally close before and he confessed to me that he knew he was going to hell because he was emotionally attached to someone else other than Kikyo… but had already gone to meet her parents and was getting an apartment with her, when they had been together for 4 years.

My Heart was very vulernable… understand that I trusted Inuyasha with everything…. He was there through my ex… My Ex Hojo that was always calling me Fat and I stopped eating for a very long time he knew I had started cutting myself. Inuyasha was there for me in a very important time… and I fell in love with him almost instantly… because he was the opposite of Hojo. He treated me right and looked after me, even checked on me and was there at my Car accident.

Inuyasha has is flaws though… he is very selfish and self-centered. He enjoyed the attention he was getting, from two women… he had it good, for a very long time…

I had gotten to a point where I was afraid of losing him… But, I neglected to remember, he was never mine to lose….

I remember the first time Inuyasha drove to work, He had the G35, and he parked right beside me. Then the problems started to happen, because we would race down the highway after work… ironically enough, I never got caught on my way home…

That was when I realized, that the stuck up douchebag was Sesshomaru's Younger brother and it was him who was hiding at the Birthday party… everything started to make sense!

Except if Inuyasha was so miserable in his relationship with Kikyo… then why was he still with her?

* * *

_**The Reviews are coming in Wonderfully!**_

_**Please Check feel free to check out my other stories as well!**_

_**Also, I love reading stories, let me know if you would like feedback on yours and I will check it out! :)**_

_**Thank You for the continued Support!**_

_**Please Continue to Review!**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**See ya Soon!**_

_**-DamonInuLover23 :)**_


End file.
